Because I'm Stupid
by Melusin Kinomoto
Summary: Após alguns anos o casamento de Jan Di e Gu Jun Pyo naufraga. Sem saber o que fazer, Jan Di deixa o marido e volta a procurar o apoio de Ji Hoo. Mas será que ele ainda a ama? E ela? Está disposta a dar uma chance a seu primeiro amor?


**Because I'm Stupid**

**Capítulo 1**

Se nada mais havia conseguido, seria a ardência nos olhos que iria deixá-lo louco! Pegou uma faixa da mão de uma voluntária e amarrou na testa. Sentiu um pouco de culpa por colocar uma faixa que deveria usar em um paciente. Não havia suprimentos suficientes, mas ele precisava se livrar do suor nos olhos ou não terminaria as suturas nunca.

Desde o violento tremor dessa madrugada, onde pela primeira vez em sua vida de jovem rico e protegido temera realmente por sua vida, contavam apenas com a energia de um velho gerador. A eletricidade estava sendo severamente racionada e estavam praticamente sem contato com o mundo exterior àquele velho hospital semidestruído. Os pacientes não paravam de chegar, e apesar de não ter acesso aos noticiários, os relatos de novos tremores e deslizamentos em toda a região de Osaka eram contínuos.

Havia desembarcado em Narita a mais de 72 horas, e à parte de um cochilo durante a viagem do trem-bala, não havia descansado nem um segundo desde então. Quando soube da nova catástrofe que atingiu o Japão, não pensou duas vezes. Sentiu como seus instintos de médico se rebelavam contra o conforto e segurança de sua casa e quando percebeu já estava enchendo as malas com remédios, termômetros e tudo o que cabia de seus aparatos médicos.

Há muito tempo havia deixado de ser um garoto indolente e tomara gosto por ser útil. Primeiro, descobriu o prazer de se cuidar de alguém especial e depois... depois aprendeu a direcionar o desejo de ajudar aos necessitados, como seu avô fazia. Não foi sem certo remorso que fechou a clínica por aqueles dias, mas uma emergência era uma emergência e menos de duas horas depois de tomar a decisão de partir, já estava se acomodando no avião que faria o percurso Seul-Narita.

Não havia ninguém de quem se despedir, ninguém para se preocupar com o fato de que estava indo para uma região onde os terremotos há dois dias sucediam acontecendo e alcançavam os seis pontos. O que, na verdade, facilitava muito as coisas...

A verdade é que não estava preparado para a carnificina que encontrou. Em seus 33 anos, os sete últimos como médico, nunca havia visto de perto nada parecido com aquilo. O cotidiano tranquilo da clínica aparecia em sua mente cansada como um Oasis, e várias vezes desejou abrir os olhos para encontrar uma mãe sorridente lhe estendendo um peixe ou um pote de kimchi como pagamento por tratar da febre de seus filhos.

Fez força pra desviar de sua mente a expressão do mais velho dos irmãos que atendera na noite anterior. O mais velho, um garoto de 10 ou 11 anos perdeu a perna tentando salvar a mãe e o irmãozinho, que felizmente saiu ileso. Apesar de que ainda estava respirando quando chegou ao hospital, não foram precisos mais que uns segundos para saber que a mulher não ia resistir, assim, se limitou a injetar-lhe uma dose moderada de morfina para diminuir seu sofrimento e se concentrou em cuidar da perna do garoto antes que a hemorragia o levasse.

Foi preciso dois homens fortes para segurá-lo até que a anestesia fizesse efeito. Era um garoto forte e parecia desesperado quando uma das voluntárias levou seu irmão para outra sala onde estavam as crianças com ferimentos leves. E esta manhã ao sair da anestesia e descobrir que sua mãe não havia resistido se tornou novamente incontrolável ao ponto de que a única opção foi amarrá-lo na maca antes que danasse ainda mais a própria perna.

Durante quase duas horas teve que trabalhar ouvindo os gritos e insultos do garoto que obviamente o culpava por não haver salvado sua mãe. Continuara fazendo seu trabalho com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo que o caracterizava, mas por dentro estava destroçado. Ao longo de seus anos como médico não havia perdido mais que dois pacientes, e naqueles dias não conseguia contar quantas vidas haviam sido perdidas em suas mãos. Esse fato em si mesmo já lhe causava um imenso abalo, mas o pior era saber que embora não houvesse nada que pudesse ser feito pela pobre mulher, não havia nem ao menos tentado. Cada uma das acusações daquela criança o lembrava da dor que o acompanhara toda sua vida pela perda prematura de seus pais. Sabia o dano que aquela perda causaria ao pobre garoto.

_ Doutor Yoon? Não crê que precisa parar um pouco agora?

_Hum? Ainda há muito que fazer.

_Verdade, mas o senhor não para há quase três dias. Mal se alimentou. Tenho observado como seus olhos estão cada vez mais perto de se fechar. É melhor descansar se quiser continuar ajudando mais tarde. Há outros médicos aqui e na última comunicação externa avisaram que mais alguns chegariam com a nova leva de suprimentos. Agora descanse, por favor. O senhor vai encontrar uma cama disponível no último quarto à direita do corredor. Logo irei com algo de comida.

Por muito que quisesse negar, sentiu o corpo cambalear com a necessidade de descanso. Assim que resolveu aceitar a sugestão da linda japonesa que o vinha auxiliando com presteza ao longo de todo o dia, sem perceber os olhares interessados que a jovem enfermeira lhe lançava desde o primeiro momento.

A caminho do quarto, ainda parou por uns minutos para observar o sono do garoto que, não mais amarrado, dormia com o rosto ainda mostrando um rastro de lágrimas. Já no quarto, lavou as mãos e o rosto, retirou o jaleco e despencou na cama estreita ainda de sapatos. Fechou os olhos e em um ato reflexo, levou a mão ao pequeno aro metálico que trazia sempre dentro da roupa. Em alguns instantes caía em um sono pesado pela exaustão.

* * *

_ Por favor! Os médicos podem se dirigir ao balcão à esquerda e informar seu nome e especialidade. Enfermeiros, por favor, façam fila atrás da fila amarela e logo um atendente irá identificá-los e informar-lhes seus destinos. Demais voluntários, me acompanhem para que façamos as divisões de tarefas e equipes.

_ Er... Olá!

_ Bom dia, doutora. Qual sua especialidade?

_ Na verdade, eu não sou formada. Fiz até o quart...

_ Esta fila é apenas para médicos, senhora. Se a senhora não é formada, por favor, procure a fila correspondente. Próximo!

_ Hey! Hey! Er... Na verdade eu preciso de uma informação... por favor, eu tenho que ver a lista com os destinos dos médicos que já foram enviados par...

_ Por favor, senhora! A senhora está atrapalhando a fila. Por favor, procure o grupo dos voluntários não especializados.

_ Mas, eu... a lista...

_ Poderia me acompanhar, senhora?

_ Hey! Me solta! Eu só quero ver a lista! Estou procurando uma pessoa... é muito importante! Ei!

_ Geum Jan Di?

_ V-você?

_ Ora!Não é mesmo minha velha amiga Geum Jan Di? Ou deveria dizer senhora Shinhwa?

_ Psiu! Fale baixo! E... e eu não sou sua amiga! Je Ha, por que você está aqui?

_ Eu? Eu moro no Japão há três anos.

_ Não perguntei isso! Por que você está aqui ajudando as vítimas dos terremotos?

_ Ah, isso! Sou um ator conhecido agora! Sabe como é... meu agente achou que seria bom para minha imagem. Nunca me viu na TV?

_ Nunca!

_ Mas eu te vi! Capas de revista, programas de entrevista... como se sente ser uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo?

_ I-isso não te importa! E você está me atrapalhando.

_ O que é que você quer tanto com essa lista de médicos? Quem você está procurando? Eu posso te ajudar. Sou bem popular por aqui, sabe?

_ Você? E por que você faria isso? Eu não confio em você!

_ Hey... calma! Eu não sou um monstro sabe! E... bem eu quero te compensar por aquela vez...

_Hum...

_ Além do mais... eu não sei o que é, mas tem alguma coisa suspeita aqui.

_ Suspeita?

_ É... o que está fazendo sozinha em Tóquio, a esposa do grande Gu J...

_ Já falei pra você ficar quieto!

_ Háhá! Viu? Você está aqui escondida. O que foi? Está fugindo de alguém Geum Jan Di?

_ E-eu...

_Hey! Posso ver as listas de embarque, por favor? Obrigado!

_ Ah!

_ Viu? Eu te disse que podia ajudar. Calma! Eu vou te mostrar... Qual é o Nome? O nome?

_ Dr. Yoon.

_ Quê?

_ Yoon. Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo.

_ Yoon… Ah… aquí está, chegou há três dias e foi enviado com uma equipe de oito pessoas para o hospital Takamarazu. Hum... está muito perto de onde ocorreram os abalos mais fortes.

_ É... é um lugar perigoso?

_ Creio que sim... Ocorreram mais tremores esta manhã naquela região... Espere um momento...

Encolhida sob o frio invernal, a atual primeira dama do grupo Shinhwa, deixou pela primeira vez em semanas de pensar em si mesma e se permitiu sentir piedade pelas vítimas daquela tragédia. No entanto, mais forte ainda que esse sentimento era o sentimento de total horror que a inundava. Horror de que algo de ruim houvesse acontecido com seu Sunbae.

_ Jan Di? Estou falando com você!

_ Hum?

_ Toda a região do hospital está sem comunicação há algumas horas. Estão preparando uma equipe para levar verificar a situação e suprimentos até lá. Vão partir em alguns minutos, devem chegar lá em umas três horas. Só então teremos uma informação mais certa do que está acontecendo por lá...

_ Eu quero ir! Por favor, Je Ha! Me ajude a entrar nessa equipe!

_ Hey! Isso seria muito perigoso! Não há como prever se haverão mais terremotos. Não posso permitir que você vá até lá. Assim!

_ C-como não? Desde quando você é meu guardião? E você não disse que queria me compensar pelo que fez daquela vez?

_ É, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá te ajudar a...

_ Eu te perdoo!

_ O quê?

_ Eu te perdoo. Ajude-me a chegar a este hospital e eu te perdoo por tudo o que você fez!

_ Hã? Isso é jogar sujo!

_ Pegar ou largar!

_ Humph... Se eu não te ajudar é bem capaz de você ir até lá a pé, não é?

_ Humhum.

_ Ahhh! Vou ver o que posso fazer... Hey... ele é um deles não é?

_ Quê? Um deles?

_ Um F4.

_ ...

_ Seu marido não sabe que você veio atrás dele, sabe?

_ ... Sabe... há... claro que eu disse... ao meu marido...

_ Há! Tudo bem! Vou te mandar pra onde você quiser ir. Pelo menos, saberei que ajudei a enganar o Todo Poderoso Gu Jun Pyo.

_ Para! V-você ainda odeia tanto assim Gu Jun Pyo? Você... você...

_ Calma! Não se preocupe! Eu já te disse antes... a próxima vez que eu enfrentar aquele canalha será cara a cara.

_ Ele... ele não é um canalha...

_ Por que será que eu não senti convicção nessa frase?

_ Hã? Uhhh... eu não...

_ Deixa isso pra lá! Você quer ou não que eu te ajude a encontrar o seu amiguinho?

* * *

O veículo não oferecia qualquer forma de conforto. Com a desativação parcial do trem-bala após o último abalo, apenas caminhões do exército estavam autorizados a fazer o percurso rumo ao cataclismo. Sentada sobre um fardo de arroz, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das muitas caixas de remédio, Jan Di, ou Ga Eul Yoon, como havia se apresentado, sentia dores em todas as partes do corpo, devido às condições precárias e a falta de espaço para se movimentar dentro do caminhão de cargas.

Depois de viajar por quase cinco horas por estradas que se apresentavam mais e mais destroçadas a cada quilômetro que avançavam, Jan Di estava quase arrependida de haver insistido em viajar junto aos suprimentos. Após concordar que a ideia de Je Ha, criar um nome falso e se apresentar como esposa do Dr. Yoon seria sua única chance de conseguir um lugar como excedente na equipe que seria enviada ao hospital onde se encontrava Sunbae, se viu obrigada a recusar o gentil oferecimento do médico francês disposto a ceder seu lugar no ônibus do exército que levaria o resto da equipe.

Felizmente, não havia nenhum coreano no grupo, mas sabendo o quanto seu rosto fora associado às empresas Shinhwa nos últimos anos achou que o melhor a fazer seria se manter afastada do resto da equipe. Estivera muito preocupada ao chegar a Seul. Mesmo com o cabelo, agora longo, preso sob um boné de baseball e um imenso par de óculos escuros, esperava não ser reconhecida, mas sabia que o risco era muito grande, já que por diversas ruas ainda se podiam ver outdoors com seu rosto estampando o comercial da Shinhwa Têxtil.

Sabia que ali no Japão, o risco de ser identificada era relativamente menor, mas ainda assim, todo cuidado era pouco. Agora, no entanto, havia uma preocupação maior em sua mente. Uma preocupação maior que ofuscava tudo.

_Por favor, Sunbae, esteja bem.

* * *

__Ela tem um lindo rosto._

__ Hum?_

__O rosto dessa jovem... pode clarear águas escuras. Tenha certeza de guardá-la como um tesouro._

__..._

__Essa garota irá te dar uma família._

_ Dr. Yoon! Dr. Yoon!

_... Hã?

_ Por favor, acorde doutor. Uma equipe médica chegou trazendo mais suprimentos, e... Há alguém que deseja vê-lo.

Com a mente ainda nublada pelo sono, só queria que o deixassem em paz para voltar a dormir e desfrutar daquele sonho agradável. Lembrança de quando tinha esperança em uma vida mais feliz. Mas, como o médico responsável até o momento, entendia ter o dever de receber os recém-chegados.

_ Desculpe Mizuki-san, quem a senhorita disse que deseja me ver?

_ Madame Yoon.

_ Ahnn... O quê?

_ Sua esposa, doutor. Ela está aqui.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o início de um latejar nas têmporas. Acreditava ter declarado que era solteiro quando chegou dias atrás.

_ Acredite Mizuki-san, não existe a menor possibilidade de minha esposa estar aqui...

_ Afirmo que a senhora Ga Eul Yoon está aqui doutor. Eu mesma a recebi. _ Declarou a jovem enfermeira com um olhar de despeito.

_ Hã? Ga Eul? Por que ela estaria aqui? Yi Jung...

_ Ainda tentando clarear as ideias, abaixou a cabeça para abotoar o relógio que havia deixado sobre a mesa, quando o som de uma voz que há muito desejava ouvir o fez prender a respiração.

_ Hã... com licença. Me disseram que o doutor Yoon estaria aqui... Sentindo a garganta totalmente bloqueada, Ji Hoo virou-se para encarar a origem daquela voz e qual não foi seu choque ao confirmar que debaixo daquele boné encardido e do abrigo grande demais estava à mulher que assombrava seus sonhos noite após noite à quase dez anos.

Sem conseguir se mover, nem pronunciar uma palavra, apenas observou enquanto os olhos de Jan Di se apertavam antes de enfocar nos seus e aqueles lábios rosados pronunciavam confusamente...

_ Sunbae?


End file.
